The Cat And The Dog: Analogy Part 1
by momoxtoshiro
Summary: Full title: The Cat And The Dog : Analogy Part 1 : Choking. Why does Haruhi start choking all of a sudden lately? And what happens when she and Kyon are alone when she suffers a horrible coughing attack? Long oneshot KyonxHaruhi Fluff.


**My first fanfic for The Melancholy Of Haruhi Suzumiya!! I have noticed that there is a lack of HaruhixKyon fluff. Please be nice, I know that the characters are OOC but that is the only way to have fluff for these two. There will be a part 2 to this so keep an eye out for it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Melancholy Of Haruhi Suzumiya / Suzumiya Haruhi No Yuutsu. **

* * *

The Cat And The Dog

Analogy Part 1

Choking

Clouds hung in the sky and the sharp tint of rain was on the crisp Autumn breeze as Kyon walked to North High.

He quickened his walking pace into a run as the unexpected downpour suddenly unleashed its wrath.

_Geez. _He thought. _Why, with all of their technology and whatnot, do the weathermen always fail to predict forecasts correctly?_ _I didn't even bring an umbrella…_

As he stepped through the door to his classroom, he sighed, as he was dripping, and slowly made his way across to his favored seat by the window. But, for some reason, he could not deny that the window was not the only reason he liked this seat…

It would seem that Haruhi was sulking again for some unknown reason, for she had her face hidden in her arms and her head turned to face the window. If he did not know any better, Kyon would have thought that she was asleep. But, as he sat down and said his usual, "Hey" to her, he really did doubt that she was awake.

She was lying limply on her desk, her face completely hidden by her chocolate-brown hair. He knew that she was all right, as she had been this way before, yet some undefined urge to make sure she was okay told Kyon to ask.

Class still had a few moments before starting, so he twisted around in his desk and rested his eyes on the SOS Brigade Chief. He could just barely see the faint rising and falling of her back as she breathed slowly.

_Maybe she _is _asleep…_

"Ano, Haruhi, are you okay?" He asked, leaning over her. Her only response was a soft, uncharacteristic sigh. Then, Kyon made out her slight mumbles through her hair.

"The world is so boring, the rain only makes it worse." She replied.

_Typical Haruhi. And to think I was worried…_ He thought.

Then, the teacher entered the room, and after a brief greeting, droned on about something the students could care less about.

* * *

By the time it was lunch, the rain had slowed and for the most part stopped, and therefore, Haruhi was back to her normal self, if you would call her normal that is.

"Neh, Kyon!" She chirped from behind him as he pulled out his bento box.

"What is it?" He asked unenthusiastically without turning to her.

"We're having a Brigade meeting today!" She informed him. _Don't we have one every day baka? _He kept himself from speaking the words so he would not suffer a 'penalty' of some sort.

As usual, most students left the classroom for lunch, but the members of the SOS Brigade stayed at their desks to eat.

"We really need to come up with something, we're not getting any reports of strange occurrences, UFOs or ghost sightings!" Haruhi babbled. _As if aliens, time travelers and espers weren't enough._ He mumbled in his mind. _Not that she knows about them…_

Kyon found it amazing how one moment Haruhi could go from being as depressed as someone who's puppy had just gotten run over, to as cheery as someone who had just got a puppy for free. Kyon had his back turned to her as she continued ranting. He ate slowly, trying to ignore the flood of words one would expect from a mob coming from a single girl behind him. He found it hard to believe that she found time to eat her lunch between all that talking. Surprisingly, her speech died down after a few moments and Kyon was shocked at the silence. Slightly disturbed at the silence, he opened his mouth to speak without turning around.

"Haruhi?"

"Nani?" Came the sharp, slightly annoyed reply, muffled by the lunch that was in her mouth. "You obviously weren't listening so I'm saving my precious breath." She huffed. Her behavior today was out of character and Kyon put his chopsticks down on his desk and turned around to find that the hyperactive girl had her eyes closed as she chewed her food, irritated.

She did not even look when she reached her chopsticks down to her bento, grabbed some rich and shoved it into her mouth. As she did so, she opened her liquid topaz eyes, not expecting to see his face and swallowed too quickly.

_Why was she so startled by me? _The boy asked himself, but quickly dismissed the question when he saw that something was wrong.

The rice had gone down her throat the wrong way and Haruhi coughed, dropping her chopsticks and grasped her desk tightly. She squeezed her eyes shut as she coughed again and again, then she grabbed her napkin and held it to her mouth as she continued her fits.

"Haruhi?" Kyon began to get up from his seat to help her but she heaved one last massive cough into her napkin and clutched it to her mouth for a moment longer.

Then she cracked her eyelids apart and moved the fabric away from her mouth and drew in a gulp of air. She let her hand fall to her desk and continued her panting for several more moments. Kyon sat back down, still watching her, making sure that she wasn't about to pass out. Finally, after her breathing had slowed and returned to normal, he spoke up.

"You okay?" He asked for the second time that day. She just nodded once to him and proceeded to clean up, obviously not willing to finish her meal and go through a similar experience. "What was that all about?" Kyon asked when they had both finished cleaning. Again, she somehow amazingly bounced back.

"It was because your dumbfounded face was suddenly staring at me for no apparent reason and it startled me baka!" She huffed. Then she gave an overly dramatic sigh, put her chin in her hands and proceeded to stare out the window at the gray world.

_Yes because it's _my _fault that you're over-sensitive for some reason today. _

Kyon gave her an annoyed look that went unnoticed before turning around to face the teacher who had just walked in.

* * *

When the final bell rang, Kyon slowly gathered his things and began his walk to the room the Literary Club once used, Haruhi had already disappeared.

_I bet the Literary Club used that room for much more meaningful things. Ah, I cannot wait to see Asahina-san's adorable face…_ As he reached the door her hesitated in opening it, but since he heard no protesting screams from Mikuru he turned the knob and stepped in.

"Hey." He greeted. Koizumi looked up and smiled his greeting while Yuki nodded her acknowledgement. Mikuru was already dressed up in her maid's outfit and brightened up when she saw him.

"Ah! Kyon-kun! I'll get you your tea!" She smiled as he sat down in between Koizumi and Haruhi who sat at the head of the table as always.

_Asahina-san's tea, there's nothing better! _Kyon smiled to himself smugly. After she gave him his tea, Mikuru placed a cup next to Haruhi's arm but she did not seem to notice. She did not even seem to remember to punish Kyon for being late. The brunette just sat in front of the computer with a pout on her face and her arms crossed.

"That's it!" She raised her voice suddenly and stood up. "We've got to do something about the lack of interesting events! We have to get _some _reports of unusual things, there's not even any e-mails!" She fumed. "Maybe we need more publicity about the SOS Brigade." She thought out loud, flashing a quick glance at Mikuru who squeaked. Kyon stood up immediately.

"Now just hold on!" He commanded, jumping to the 'maid's' defense. "I think we've got enough publicity and reputation. And unless you want to get yourself suspended I suggest you calm down!" He placed his hand on Haruhi's shoulder and pushed her back into her chair.

"And what do _you _suggest we do Kyon?" She glared at him. He sat back down and just sighed and sipped his tea.

_Little do you know Haruhi, that you have three odd beings right here in this very room. _

It was Friday and Kyon just wanted to get trough these last few hours until he could spend a relaxing two days away from her. She gritted her teeth and growled, before Koizumi answered for Kyon.

"How about we patrol the town again? Anything could have changed since the last time we did." So much for Kyon's two days away from Haruhi.

_Anything to please your God eh, Koizumi? _Obviously out of any other options, Haruhi agreed.

"Very well! We shall all meet up tomorrow outside the Café!" She declared.

"Well, just one thing Suzumiya-san," Koizumi commented. "I have business to attend to tomorrow so unfortunately I can't be there." _Oh so you're weaseling out? So why did you suggest it, to make _my _life miserable? _

"A-Ano," Mikuru spoke up in her pitiful voice. "I-I-I also have something to do tomorrow and it can not be avoided. Gomenasai, Suzumiya-san." Mikuru stammered. _Well, at least _Asahina-san _won't be tortured. _

Haruhi obviously was not happy about the dropouts. She growled and turned to the alien.

"Yuki, I suppose that you also have something to do that will make you skip out and leave me all alone with _Kyon!_" She exclaimed, flustered. The girl did not look up from her book.

"Hai." She replied simply.

_Nagato! How could you do this to me! Now I have to spend the day alone with Haruhi! _Kyon thought in desperation. Haruhi was almost pulling her hair out in frustration, but then she sighed in defeat.

"Fine, Kyon and I will search by ourselves." She sounded utterly defeated.

Mikuru dared to approach her then, and placed a new, hotter cup of tea next to her arm. With nothing else to torture them with Haruhi declared them all dismissed. As the others filed out, Kyon gathered his bags and prepared to leave after the three, but Haruhi still remained. He hesitated a moment as he watched her sitting there, something oddly different about her.

"Didn't you hear me? Dismissed!" She scowled at him.

Amused, he stayed put just to annoy her. She glowered at him but said nothing as she reached for her hot tea. She grabbed the cup quickly and brought it to her mouth, taking a huge gulp of it. Again, she unexpectedly turned to see Kyon staring at her and she was alarmed by the fact that he was so close to her.

She dropped the cup and the rest of the tea spilled onto her hands and lap. Again she was caught up in a coughing fit, and she pushed her chair away from the table as she leaned over and continued coughing.

The cup rolled to the floor as she tried to force air into her lungs. She was sure that Kyon had called her name and was at her side, but the burning sensation in her throat and on her hands and lap was shockingly excruciating and she was unaware of anything else at the moment.

Kyon leaned down next to her and placed a hand on her back, calling her name over and over. And like that afternoon, she gave one big cough and it was all over as quickly as it had started.

Kyon's hand moved up and down with her body as she gasped for oxygen. He was relieved when she got her breath back and sat up straight again, and he let his hand fall from her back. When she opened her topaz eyes, he could see the tears clinging at the edges of them, and she said nothing and he took her hands in his and inspected them.

"You got burnt a bit," He informed her. "But I think you'll be alright if you just put ice on them." Haruhi felt heat spread throughout her body, and it was not all from the tea.

Kyon felt her pulse pounding in her wrists as he released her hands, and gave a small, amused smile. She gulped in another breath of air and glared at him.

"I think I know that I'm burnt baka!" She scoffed, folding her arms across her chest. _"Baka" must be the word of the day. _Then she stood, picked up the cup from the floor and placed it back on the table. And it seemed that she just notice the small tears clinging to her eyelashes and she quickly swiped them away.

"Ow." She murmured, turning her hands over. Kyon sighed to himself, wondering why she was so skittish all of a sudden, it was so unlike her.

After telling her to stay put, Kyon had gone to the nurse's office and retrieved a pack of ice and when he returned to the clubroom with it, he found Haruhi sitting in her chair, with her back facing him.

"Here." Kyon tossed her the ice pack and she turned around with a start and clumsily caught it. _Geez. She didn't even hear me come in! Maybe she's sick. _

The brown-haired boy found it simply impossible for his Chief to be sick, she was always so hyperactive and lively. He took his seat next to her and sighed again.

"Hey, Haruhi." He finally brought himself to address her. She had been concentrating on pressing the ice against her skin and looked up at him.

"Nani?" She asked, obviously trying to sound annoyed but obviously not trying hard enough and failing.

"Are you…feeling all right?" He stumbled for words, not wanting to sound too concerned. Instead of the explosion he expected from her, she simply stared at him for a long moment, then got her bags, declared, "I'm going home. Be there tomorrow", and was gone.

Once he was alone, Kyon scratched his head in confusion, but then got his things and left, taking Haruhi's abandoned ice along with him to return it.

* * *

"Geez. We can't get _one _nice day around here anymore can we?" Kyon complained as he waited outside the Café for his surprisingly late Chief. _I thought she would cancel, but then again, Haruhi never was one to use the phone. She likes to torment her victims in person_. He remembered.

The rain continued to fall, lightly at first, but then got heavier and heavier as the minutes ticked away. Learning by now not to trust the weathermen, Kyon pulled out his umbrella.

_Maybe she did cancel…for herself._ He thought. But just then he spotted her, slowly making her way towards him. For some reason, she was wearing her school uniform. When she got close enough, he could hear that she was mumbling to herself.

"…I'm soaked. And I didn't even think to bring an umbrella…" When she was close enough to Kyon to reach out and grab his arm, she pulled him inside the Café. "Come on." She sighed. "Lets just stay in here. I didn't eat breakfast so I'm hungry anyway."

It took Kyon a moment to figure out her strange mood, but then it hit him. _Haruhi hates the rain, yet she still came all the way out here to meet me. Normally, she would have just not come and let me stay out there waiting. What is _wrong_ with her?! _He wondered as she led him to a small booth.

They sat on opposite sides, and Haruhi just glared out the window into the rain, as if it had gotten her grounded. Aside from ordering their food, they sat there in silence.

"How are your hands?" Kyon eventually spoke up.

"Fine." Was her automatic response.

She did not even turn around when their food had arrived, nor did she eat any of it until Kyon was halfway through with his. She twisted her chopsticks around and around, fiddling with her noodles. _What kind of Café sells Japanese noodles anyway? _Finally, it seemed she was back to her old self.

"Stupid rain!" She raised her voice a tiny bit. "It's always interfering with my plans! How is anything interesting supposed to happen around here when its sopping wet! And how am I supposed to find it anyway!" After her short rant, she angrily began to eat her noodles.

"How do you know that something won't happen _because _it's raining?" Kyon asked, not looking up. "What if rain's the key?"

"Baka!" _Okay maybe it's the word of the week. _She stuffed another noodle into her mouth. "What good is rain anyway?" She asked through the food in her mouth. "All it does is get things wet," She continued and Kyon looked up at her. "How could it _possibly _be the key to--"

As her eyes met his, her breath suddenly cut off, and for the third time in two days, she started coughing. _What the Hell is happening?! What is it with her lately?! _Kyon pushed the questions aside at the moment, got up, and moved around the table to sit beside her.

She dropped her chopsticks, grabbed her napkin again and pressed it against her mouth, obviously trying not to cause a scene in public. Kyon gently patted her back with his hand, and she hunched her shoulders and coughed repeatedly. Finally, she gave one last cough and then sneezed.

He could feel her heart drumming beneath his palm as she got her breath back. He decided to stay seated next to her, and glanced around the room. A few people had witnessed the performance, but quickly turned away.

His attention was brought back to Haruhi when he felt her straighten up a bit, but then he felt her shoulders slump again.

"Stop…doing that." She wheezed almost inaudibly. He gave her a questioning look and she glared at him. He pulled his hand away as she sat up again.

"Me? How is this _my _fault?" He asked, slightly annoyed.

"Because." She rasped. "Every time this happens it's because…" She stopped herself and just got her air back.

Finally she shook her head. "Forget it." She did not make eye contact.

Instead he got up and let her pass him, watching her leave and then sat back down again.

And then he _knew _that Haruhi _had _to be sick.

She had left money on the table, enough for all of their food and the tip.

* * *

Monday was another miserable day and Kyon was wise in bringing his umbrella again.

When he got to class and took his seat, he did not give Haruhi his usual greeting. The aura wafting from her told him that she did not want to be disturbed as she glowered out into the rain. She was obviously unprepared or had simply forgotten an umbrella or coat, whereas Kyon had both. He smiled to himself smugly at this fact as the bell rang and class began.

At lunch, Kyon found that he and Haruhi were the only ones to remain in the classroom.

As he ate he did not speak nor turn around to face her, in fear that she would be sending that fearsome glare his way. But when he did not feel her eyes burning into him, he cautiously dared himself to turn around.

She was staring out the window as usual; her hair was still a shade darker thanks to the water. Kyon saw that she had a lunch, but the only thing on her desk was a small bottle of water.

"Aren't you gonna eat?" He asked boldly. Her only reply was a snort, but then she voiced her thoughts.

"Well I'm kind of scared to." She mumbled, still staring outside.

Then she grabbed her water, took off the lid and started chugging it down. He watched her, somewhat confused and their eyes met for one split second.

But apparently, one split second was all it took.

The girl dropped the bottle and leaned over the side of her desk, facing the window. She rejected a mouthful of water and then continued to cough.

Kyon was getting used to this now, so he just sat there and waited for her spasms to stop.

But after a few moments, he saw that she still had not stopped and there was still no one else in the room to send for the nurse. He did not think that making her run all the way to the nurse's office would be good for her and the same went for carrying her. And he completely objected leaving her.

He decided that they should settle her coughing first. He quickly stood and knelt down so that he was at face-level with her. He patted her back again and again, the sounds of her coughing becoming more and more regular to him.

Despite the fact that he was acting calm, Kyon was beginning to panic. Still, her coughing attacks gave no sign of slowing, let alone stopping. Now, she was choking so hard that it hurt just to listen.

"Haruhi!" He was frightened now.

It seemed that her breath was coming in shorter and shorter every second. "Haruhi, calm down!" He told her.

But she could not obey, no matter how badly she wanted to. Kyon decided that he was going to have to make a run for the nurse, but as he stood to leave something stopped him.

Despite her disability to breathe normally, Haruhi had grasped his shirt with one hand while the other covered her mouth. She squeezed one eye open a bit and he read her like a book. He saw pain in her topaz gaze, as well as suffering, but behind those, Kyon saw reassurance.

Reassurance that she would be all right if he stayed with her, and reassurance that she would not pass out.

Kyon considered his options and her condition for a moment, but then knelt back down next to her. She let go of him with gratitude shining in her eyes, but suddenly she closed her eyes again and brought her other hand to her mouth. Her body shuddered and he felt her shivering under his hand.

"Calm down, Haruhi, calm down." He repeated, stroking her back.

And with one last cough the room was silent aside from the panting. She removed her hands from her mouth and desperately sucked in air. He could feel her trembling terribly as she gasped, tears in her eyes once again.

This time, he hardly waited for her to catch her breath.

He grabbed her wrist and tugged her out of her seat, and she stumbled after him, shocked. There was water all over her desk, but that was the least of his worries.

"Come on." He ordered.

"…K-Kyon…" She gasped, following him unwillingly. "…Wh…Where are we…g-going…?" She asked, still gulping in large quantities of air. They were halfway out the door when Kyon stopped and turned on her.

"Haruhi be quiet!" He practically shouted.

She flinched at his tone and he regretted being so harsh.

"I'm taking you to the nurse." He tried again, more softly this time. Haruhi's head snapped up as if she had just been struck in the stomach.

"N-No Kyon…don't…I'm fine…" She wheezed. He glared at her disbelievingly.

"You don't look _or _sound like it." He stated, pulling her another step forward. "How do I know you're not sick? You could have _died_ Haruhi!" He forced out the words. She studied him a second before snorting. "I know it sounds unlikely, but it happens." He told her. "And it's been happening to you more frequently than it should. Unless you have an explanation for that." He waited and stared down at her. She was taken aback but nonetheless she responded.

"I'm not sick." She informed him, able to speak normally again. "And…I…don't know why it's been happening lately." The quietness of her tone was extremely out of character.

"You're hiding something." Kyon narrowed his eyes. Her eyes widened.

"N-No! I'm not! There's just no need to go to the nurse. I'm okay." She did her best to sound reassuring. He stared at her a moment longer, contemplating. "Really." She insisted.

Then, strongly against his will, Kyon released Haruhi's wrist and she gave a small smile. Then she skipped back to her desk to clean up the mess she had made. Kyon followed reluctantly. _Sheesh. She's really crying wolf here._

* * *

When Kyon got to the clubroom, he was forced to wait outside.

The penalty of being too early was that he was just in time for Mikuru's changing session. He sighed. _Haruhi's just the same as ever I suppose. Hopefully she won't kill herself by drinking Asahina-san's tea._ He added halfheartedly.

When the shrieks of terror had ceased, Kyon let himself in to find that he was the only boy there again today. Koizumi abandoned him again. He sat down in his usual seat. _Some deputy _he _is. _

"Stupid rain! Why won't it go away already?!" Haruhi snarled. "How are we _ever _supposed to get anything done around here? I was planning that we practice some of our skills for Fall sports! Or maybe we could go on a hiking trip! And we _still _don't have any e-mails!" She just went from one topic to the other.

Kyon glanced at Yuki. _I wonder if Nagato is going to do anything to dissipate her boredom. _But the quiet girl showed no signs of any emotions as she flipped through her book.

"Say, Nagato." He leaned over the table to her. "Are you planning on doing anything to satisfy her?" Yuki flipped another page.

"No."

"But won't that be bad?" Kyon inclined. She glanced up at him.

"She will not be bored." Was all she said.

Kyon looked skeptical.

Mikuru handed out the tea and Kyon shot Haruhi a wary glance as she reached for hers. She ignored him and gulped down the whole cup, the proceeded in her discourse.

"Well Saturday's search was a total failure thanks to the rain." _And to the fact that you were choking for a good portion of the day. _

As if she could hear his thoughts, Haruhi gave Kyon a warning glance, telling him to keep quiet. "Next chance we get, we'll be going out on a hiking trip together!" She decided. "The SOS Brigade is always up for a challenge!" She continued to drone on and on and Kyon felt as though he were back in class, except the girl who usually sat behind him was giving the lecture.

After babbling about goodness knows what else, Haruhi brought up the issue that she wanted a mini fridge in the room. Kyon strongly disagreed, complaining that he would be the one that would have to carry it back from the store, most likely in the rain. Finally, he convinced his crazed Chief against it and she shut down the computer.

"Dismissed." She sighed. "Get polished up on your hiking everyone!" She sang as they gathered their things to leave.

Once Yuki had silently left the room after the smiling Mikuru, Kyon and Haruhi were alone again.

"Go. It's late." She told him as she got out her untouched bento. "I'm just going to eat something before I leave." Kyon listened to the rain in the moment of silence that followed.

"I think I'll stay." He decided. Haruhi stopped with a piece of sushi halfway to her mouth.

"Now look here, Kyon! I don't need you looking after me! I think I can eat by myself without supervision!" _Obviously you can't._ He retorted silently. But he stayed put. She let out a hiss of frustration and stuffed the food into her mouth. She had her eyes closed indifferently as she ate one piece after the other. _How can she eat with her eyes closed?_ As she finished swallowing one mouthful she opened one eye and then the other.

"N-Nani?" She asked him.

Kyon shook himself and thought that he saw a faint shade of pink cross her cheeks. He cocked his head to one side in confusion.

"You look like a lovesick puppy." She informed him, somewhat creeped out.

"And you look like a cat being stared at by a lovesick puppy." He shot back teasingly. _If only she could comprehend the analogy…_

He stifled a sigh and she huffed, continuing to eat with her eyes closed. She was chewing the last piece of sushi and Kyon was relieved as he gathered his things onto the table. Then he caught her eye and her face turned as red as a cherry. _Oh no._

For the fifth time in less than a week, Suzumiya Haruhi coughed as she swallowed too quickly.

Kyon was at her side immediately, patting her back and trying to help her cough it up. But it seemed that his efforts only made things worse. He heard something that sounded like a half dead animal's wail of pain escape her throat. Her hands flew to her mouth, but that blocked out too much air, so she lowered them to her chest. Her fingers were half curled into fists as she clutched at her throat.

_Damn it!_ Kyon cursed. _It's so late…most of the staff -including the nurse- are already gone!_ He considered trying the Heimlich maneuver on her, but then decided against it as it might only injure her and make things even worse. His mind raced as he tried to think of what to do. _Maybe she'll work it out, like the last few times._ He suggested to himself.

But after about two long minutes of painful coughing and shaking from his friend, Kyon knew that he had to do something. This was unlike any of the other times.

Her coughs were long, drawn-out, and hard, causing her body to convulse. She was shuddering badly enough that the vibrations were sent up his hand from her body, transferring into his.

Through all the spasms and rippling sent throughout her, he could just barely tell that her heart was beating irregularly fast.

"Haruhi!" He called to her desperately.

She was barely aware of his presence. The burning in her dry throat and the aching in her body was too great for her, and she could only try to fight against the blockage of her air supply, and fail. Her lungs screamed for oxygen, yet she could not give it to them. She could feel her spasms getting weaker and weaker, and her air came in slower.

"NO!" Kyon shouted at her. "Haruhi!" _If she falls unconscious now with the food still stuck in her throat… _

He could not finish his thought. "Haruhi! Can you hear me?" He asked her.

She was consumed by another violent coughing fit, before she opened one eye.

"…K…K…K-Kyon…" She forced out his name before she was lost again to choking.

She regained her air supply for a few rapid heartbeats, and then used it up to say:

"…Help…me…"

He could feel her starting to slump, and her hands fell away from her chest. He pulled her chair away from the table.

"Haruhi! Please no! You can't give up!" He pleaded. She just started choking again. "Please Haruhi…please…" Kyon whispered.

Suddenly, he felt her jerk back into the seat, sucked in a massive amount of air, and coughed out with all of her might. Something –the remnants of the sushi- flew from her mouth and landed a few feet away on the table.

Kyon sighed in utter relief and turned back to the still coughing Haruhi.

"Haruhi." He spoke softly. "It's okay. Calm down. Breathe." He stroked her back soothingly as she continued to cough. Eventually, the coughing died away to desperate wheezing. "Breathe." He told her again and again.

Then he noticed the small trickle of blood that had made it's way down her chin. There were tears streaming down her face as well, and he worriedly thought that she was not taking in nearly as much air as she needed. She was gasping too quickly, her inhalations and exhalations were quick and shaky.

"Haruhi, breathe deeply." He ordered, still stroking her back gently. "In…out…in…out…" But she could not listen. Instead, she sat up and fixed him with her teary topaz gaze.

"…K-Kyon…" She rasped.

"Shh. Don't talk." As usual, she ignored him.

"…Arigatou…"

And with that final word, her seemingly endless determination gave out and she fell forwards into his arms.

He knelt down onto the floor, and just held her for a moment.

Then he held her so that her back was to him, and being the gentleman that he was, put his ear to her back to listen to her heart. It was drumming frantically like a caged bird's wings, every second beat louder than the first. He listened for a few moments, but nothing changed in the uneven pattern.

Kyon frowned and pulled away, and then he laid her onto her back on the floor. He grasped her wrist and let his fingers pick up her pulse's jolted vibrations.

Then, he placed her hand onto her stomach and despite his chivalrous ways, after a few more long moments, he leaned over her and rested his ears\ on her shoulder, just above her heart.

Now he could tell that there was a huge difference in it's beat.

It was now slow and weak, and panic shot through him.

_She's hardly breathing! _He suddenly realized.

He sat up immediately and stared down at her. Dried tears left trails on her angelic face, and the trickle of red corrupted her features.

_I _have _to wake her up._ Kyon told himself. _But…how?_

"Haruhi." He said softly, shaking her shoulders. She did not stir. "Haruhi!" He called to her again and again but nothing was working.

_She's fading fast._ He noted with panic.

Then, the only possibly idea left struck him. He gazed down at her, lying there, his annoying, hyperactive, loud-mouthed, bossy Chief. Now, she was a quiet, delicate, frail, and fragile girl who had passed out.

She was the girl he loved.

And he was going to prove it.

Never before had Kyon been so relieved that Haruhi locked the door.

He gently swiped away the blood with his thumb and wiped away her tears.

He caressed her face, which at the moment, was the most beautiful thing in the world to him. Tucking a few strands of stray hair behind her ears, Kyon gathered himself and leaned down.

His face hovered over hers for a few seconds, hoping that just being this close to her would wake her up.

No such luck.

_This worked with Snow White and Sleeping Beauty. Haruhi, this better work with you. _

He could not back out now.

Finally, Kyon closed the distance between them.

He kissed her gently, not wanting to startle her if she woke up.

Which was the exact opposite reaction of what he got.

After about ten seconds, Haruhi's topaz eyes flew wide open, and Kyon pulled away to let her breathe.

He sat back up, slightly leaning over her, as she gasped, trying to make sense of everything. She lifted her head up off the floor, but the effort it took to do such a simple thing was too much for her, and her head fell back to the ground. She glanced up at him, the questions in her eyes searched for answers on his face, but he just smiled.

"…K…K…" She tried to speak but failed.

The hand that lay on her stomach was rising and falling quickly along with her chest.

Kyon lifted her other hand from off the floor and placed next to the one on her stomach.

Then, he gathered both of her hands in his and leaned over her a bit more.

Pink flushed across her face and her breathing quickened while Kyon smirked tauntingly.

"…K…Ky…" She tried again to no avail. He silenced her by squeezing her hands tighter.

"Just this once, _please _listen to me and don't talk." He pleaded. "Save your breath. Rest." He ordered. But her indifference got the best of her.

"…B…But…" She was cut off by another soft kiss, and he heard her heart skip two beats.

Kyon pulled back again and gave her a smug grin.

She gasped a few times before she reluctantly closed her eyes, still breathing through her mouth.

Kyon sat up straight and released her hands, and then he got up and went over to his things. Somehow he was not surprised to find Haruhi pushing herself to her feet when he turned back around. Kyon rolled his eyes. _So stubborn…_

"Haruhi, sit down." He demanded pushing her shoulder ever so slightly. Surprisingly, just the simple little touch caused her to stumble backwards, and Kyon quickly caught her. "I _told_ you you should rest!" He accused her.

"Shut up. I'm fine." She pouted, gripping at his shirt for support to stand.

"Are you?" He smirked.

Without warning, Kyon leaned in and kissed her a third time. Caught off guard, Haruhi swooned for a moment before he steadied her.

"You don't _seem _like you're 'fine'." He mocked. She exhaled sharply and pushed herself away.

"Sheesh it's late." She changed the subject, as she glanced out the window. "_And _it's still raining!" She huffed. "And no teachers came by?"

"The door's locked." Kyon explained. "But I'm sure that we can get out."

"Of _course _we can get out you moron!" She began picking up her things and piling them up, throwing away the half chewed piece of sushi that had nearly killed her. And just like that, she was the quiet, frail girl again.

"I need to sit down." She stated. "Can you wait for me?" She asked Kyon innocently.

"Of course." He told her. "You look a little dizzy."

"I don't feel too good either." She murmured weakly as she took a seat. She was totally drained. She put a hand on her head as she leaned on the table.

"My head's pounding." She mumbled. Kyon took a seat next to her.

She had her head turned the other way and he began stroking her hair. Immediately, Haruhi's face grew hot with embarrassment although her body was shivering. Kyon continued caressing her hair, letting it slide through his fingers.

He was petting her like some royal cat.

"Why did you start choking like that all of a sudden?" He asked her. She did not reply at first, but then she sighed.

"Because," She said, still turned away from him. "I didn't know why it happened at first." She reworded her answer. "But then…I figured it out…I think. It was because…every time…" She stumbled for words. "Every time, you were looking at me." Kyon's eyes widened but he remained silent as she went on.

"Friday, the first day it happened," She turned to face him now. "You looked like you were really worried about me, and…I'm not sure…" He smiled.

_It's because you're not used to people paying attention to you, let alone being concerned about you. _

"Kyon." She stared him in the eyes now. "I don't know why you did what you did today…to wake me up. But…but I…I just have to tell you. I know I may always act like I hate you and like you mean nothing to me and you may not believe me because of it all but…I…I…" It took her a moment herself to realize that she was crying.

Kyon reached over and embraced her soothingly. _If anyone ever saw her like this they'd think she was a different person. _Then, realization hit him like an arrow. _I'm the only one she'll let see her like this. I'm the only one she'll open up to… _He smiled, knowing how much that meant, and how much faith and trust she had in him.

He buried his nose in her hair and let her sweet, enchanting, scent bind him to her. She hiccupped in his arms for a few moments before Kyon relieved her of saying it.

"I love you too." He confessed.

He felt her freeze and then her shoulders relaxed and she exhaled.

After the rain had drowned the silence for goodness knows how long, Kyon thought for sure that Haruhi had fallen asleep. He loosened his grip on her so that she would not suffocate. Then, he slowly pushed her away and she blinked her eyes sleepily.

"Kyon." She complained. "It's so late, let's go."

"Just rest for a few more minutes." He insisted.

Shockingly enough, she obliged, and buried her face in her arms, exactly like she does before class starts on rainy days when the world is even more boring.

She was asleep within seconds.

Kyon saw her shivering slightly and draped his jacket over her shoulders.

_And to think I actually brought an umbrella today, but can't use it. _He sighed.

Then he carefully placed his palm on her forehead and grimaced. _Great she has a fever._

Unwilling to lose any more time, Kyon counted to 10, and then reached down to gather the sleeping brunette in his arms. He picked her up bridal style and her eyes flickered open. Obviously she did not know that he was holding her, for if she did she would have already flipped out.

"Mm…what time is it?" She asked.

"About 1am." Kyon smirked. Haruhi started and jolted awake.

"Nani?!" She shrieked.

"Just joking." Kyon laughed. "It's about 10:30." He grinned.

"Oh. You scared me you jerk!" She breathed. "And it's Monday too." She moaned. Then she seemed to realize for the first time. "K-Kyon! What are you doing? Put me down!"

"What you think that _you_ can _walk _home?" He asked.

"As a matter of fact I do!" She switched moods, struggling to make him release her.

"I don't think so." He protested, refusing to let her do more than struggle. "You have a fever. And what excuse are you going to give to your parents?"

"They're out of town." She pouted. _Convenient eh? Mine too._

"Well you're not walking anywhere unless I give the 'okay'. You're being carried and that's that."

_I__'ll bet she feels more like a kitten than a royal cat now._ He smiled to himself.

"What about our stuff?"

"'Our stuff' doesn't have a fever now does it?" He asked.

Then he carefully pulled his coat from off her shoulders and placed it on top of her chest. "Now let's go."

He carried the embarrassed and unwilling brunette out into the rain that was still going strong. Haruhi was asleep by the time the first drop of water reached her face. Kyon pulled her closer to him every time the wind blew for she would always shiver.

After a seemingly perpetual trek to her house, Kyon prayed that she had the key to get inside.

He knew that there were many other ways to wake her up, but this was already his favorite.

He leaned down and pressed his lips to hers for several seconds before he felt her jump. He moved his amused face away from her alarmed one.

"Get up Sleeping Beauty." He told her. Haruhi shook her head to clear it, and sighed.

Slowly Kyon let her slide from his arms and he kept his hands on her shoulders until her numb body let her find her balance.

"You're such a lovesick puppy." She mumbled.

"You're such an indifferent kitten." He mused.

Then he leaned forward again and kissed her.

It was not like the other times he had kissed her today, this was a real, passionate, loving kiss that almost made Haruhi faint. But she kissed back as best as her weak body allowed her.

Finally, he pulled away and let her breathe, and embraced her in a cozy hug.

She hugged him back, pitifully compared to his strength.

Like a cat and a dog.

She wanted to stay there forever, for the rest of her life, until the end of time.

But it was over too quickly when Kyon pulled back.

Then he took a step back.

"Oyasuminasai. Mata ashita." And with that he turned and walked away.

"Oyasumi." She called softly after him.

She watched him until he disappeared and his silhouette was nothing more than a rainy fog.

She sighed, smiled and then turned to unlock the door.

When she reached for the pocket in her skirt she could not find it, and only then did she realize that she was still wearing Kyon's coat.

With another sigh, she found her key and opened the door.

And with another smile she pressed her fingers to her lips.

Who would have guessed that the boy she cared for cared for her too?

That was about as rare a case as befriending a time-traveler, an esper, and an alien.

She laughed to herself.

_Yeah, like _both _of them would ever happen. _

But she and Kyon had gotten together.

And that was because she had been choking.

And _that_ was because when ever she had glanced up at him, Kyon had been blushing, which scared her a bit.

Kyon never blushed.

In seeing him blushing with his face in her direction, her heart had gotten the better of her.

And so, then her emotions had won her over.

But she always wound up choking.

Making no sense, Haruhi cut off her thoughts of the past few days.

_Well, we're together, and that's all that matters. _

Haruhi blushed, and closed the door behind her, blocking out the rain and the boring world.

Until tomorrow...

* * *

A/N: Well hope you liked it! Like I said I _know _that they were OOC but it made the story!

FYI: 'Oyasumi/Oyasuminasai' means 'good night' and 'mata ashita' means 'see you tomorrow'.

And by the way, **this story is not over!** Remember that hiking trip Haruhi was talking about?...

Keep an eye out for the sequel: The Cat And The Dog Analogy Part 2! (Full title to be announced when the story is up so you will have to find out on your own!)

**Please review!! **

Arigatou gozaimasu!


End file.
